This invention relates to systems for regulating the horizontal scan width of a raster scanned CRT deflection system. The invention is particularly useful in conjunction with computer terminal displays, and data/graphics video projectors, for example, which may employ a very wide range of non-television standard horizontal scan rates.
A standard shunt efficiency television line output system will both drastically change the picture size as well as the CRT anode voltage if adjusted over a wide range of operating frequencies. In copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 250,262 filed Apr. 2, 1981 entitled Regulation of the EHT Voltage of a CRT there is disclosed a network that overcomes the latter problem. In accordance with the instant invention there is disclosed herein a network that overcomes the former problem.